


Nyx Reader x Reader "Birds and bees"

by Nykamito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: A special day between Nyx and you his beloved fiance on you guys wedding day. Imitate, silly morning.





	Nyx Reader x Reader "Birds and bees"

Nyx had gotten up early that morning before even the sun could flicker over Insomnia. He rose up from out of the bed and looked over at you. All tucked under the covers, each time he moved you inched closer to him. Nyx chuckled to himself as he smiled and thought to himself.

"Today's our special day, and personally I'd be happy just laying here next to her."

He used the back of his hand to stroke your cheeks. You peeked open your eyes meeting Nyx steel blue eyes. Sometimes yoi would get lost gazing into his eyes. You gave a playful pout as you scooted closer to nyx.

"You weren't supposed to wake up first.."

You said as you attempted to change positions, to lay on your other side. Nyx gave a cocky smile and licked his top teeth. He only did that when he was up to something..

"What?"

He tried masking his intentions with an innocent tone of voice. But you weren't fooled.

"Mr. Nyx Ulric I've known you for awhile. So i know what it means when you do certain facial expressions or actions. So what are you scheming?"

Nyx released a chuckle as tightened his arms around you. Then planted a kiss on your neck.

"You'll find out later babe, that is if I'm actually scheming anything..."

You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

"Okay then Mr hero, y-oou wanna let go?"

Nyx looked at you and raised an eyebrow and replied.

"Nope, I'm far to comfortable to move... besides not like you want me to move anyway. "

"That is true, but alas i have stuff to do hero."

"Welp goodluck getting free...this is my time. And i have no intentions of letting you go love."

Those words rolled off of Nyx tongue, sending shivers down your back as he pulled you even closer to him. As much as you wanted to fight because you hated losing any challenge. Your body wouldn't let you. Those feelings that had blossomed over time bound you to him and wouldn't let you be free from his grasp. Each kiss he gave you sealed your fate to him. Your heart seemed to melt away as each beat got faster and faster. You wondered if he could feel your heart racing?

"Told you , your not going anywhere...Your mine.. "

Nyx hands trailed down to your waist and stopped. You know where this was going. This man was so predictable as always, or atleast to you. You reached for a pillow that wasn't occupied and grabbed it slowly. Not wanting to give yourself away. Lifting up the pillow you tried to smack him with it, but he simply dodged it and pinned your hands to the bed.

"You were never the one to just give in?"

"Well I should atleast try, besides i have much to live up to being engaged to the hero of the glaive and Insomnia."

"For the love of Eos thought we were supposed to talk that way when its just the two of us. I'm no hero, just a man who can use magic. At the end of the idea. Take away the magic, my uniform I'm just a man. Man that got hella lucky.."

That last sentence seemed to sting and open a wound. A wound that time hadn't healed.  
Nyx had freed you and fell onto his back. He layed his arms across his face trying to cover his eyes. The mood had changed his flirtatious attitude now drowned out by a past. A past you weren't in..

"Nyx? You know I love you and you are the only man i want in my heart. And i didn't get engaged to you to have you protect me, I said yes because i wanted you.. "

You rubbed the sides of his face, trying to loosen him up. You continued to try to talk to him.

" I wanted you and loved you for who you are. Not just because your looks or your flirting tongue. But for your weakness, for your fears and for the part of you that loves strong. Because those weaknesses become strengths, those fears make you brave and your love is something I've never seen anywhere else. So please can i see your face?"

Nyx moved and barried his face into your stomach, wrapping his arms around you. His whole body began to shake, no matter how much he tried to control it.

"Nyx it isn't your fault, your sister loved you and still loves you. Love doesn't die, no matter how much time passes. So please..don't blame yourself. Blame Nifelhiem, they did this to us all. And were fighting so that one day, we will have peace..."

You wrapped your arms around him and began kissing his forhead. You knew he feared loss and being left alone ever since his sister died. Even now, on you two's wedding day.. You could hear him sniffle as he tried to fight his emotions. It hurt to see him this way, like glass shards penetrating your heart over and over again. To combat the pain you felt from him, you continued to kiss him. Then whisper,

"I love you from insomnia to galahd and back."

You could here him chuckle, so you continued to say really cute mushy things to make him laugh.

"Where's my awesome warp boy glaive at, i can't find him? I'm pretty that right now I'd win in warp tag, like you would not beat me. Plus you trained me so that means I'm better automatically. Maaan i wish i knew where to find a steel blue eyed, galahd, glaive cutie. Maybe i should ask Crowe? She might know."

Nyx couldn't hold it in any longer he burst out laughing. He rolled over to his back, his body no longer shaking and his face no longer sad. He laughed and snorked, life had returned to him. But as much as you loved to see him happy again, you figured it'd be good time to run.

Nyx didn't like to get out done, no matter what it was. And he didn't wanna let you go. So running away was your best opinion. Plus you had a wedding to get ready for.

" I'm glad your feeling better my man. But i have a date with shower.."

You kissed him on the lips, and as much you didn't want to you did. Next you jumped off the bed then made a bee line for the bathroom and hopped into the shower. You waited to here if you heard him coming. But all seemed quiet.

You turned on the shower, let the warm water run. Morning showers were the best. Plus this gave you chance to think. You had alot to do today....though if you were truthfully honest. All you wanted to do was spend the whole day with Nyx, being bundled up on sofa with Nyx was enough. Instead nyx wanted to give you the best, lord knows how many paychecks he saved up to get you your engagement ring, let alone pay for wedding. He always spoiled you.

Meanwhile you were deep in your thoughts someone saw an opportunity. He stood outside the shower for a bit then spoke.

"Baabe not cool! I didn't agree to you taking shower with out me."

Your face went beat red as you peaked your head out of the shower curtain.

"Nyx?"

"Yes babe?"

Meanwhile your face was beat red, not from the heat of the shower. But from your shirtless and almost bottomless fiance. No matter how many times you saw him shirtless it wrecked you everytime. Especially after he worked out, you didn't like how tried to snuggle you when was sweaty. But you just couldn't say no to him or his body. Though you put up a good show dangit or so you thought.

"Well yah gonna let me in?"

He smirked, as you closed the curtain and reached a towel. But instead of a towel your hand met nyx chest as he opened shower curtain. By now your heart was thomping in your chest as you tried to not make eye contact with now clothless Nyx. Like what was he trying to do to your heart right now?

Nyx came in and wrapped his hands around your waist. He pulled you closer to him and began kissing your shoulder. You melted in his arms, like honestly what could you do. He eventually stopped kissing you then began rock from side to side as he burried his face in your hair.

"I love you y/n, I always will. You love me during my good days and my bad. And I promise I'll be the best for you no matter what comes our way."

You smiled, grabbed his hands and held them in yours.

"Your already best man for me, always have been."

" Buut now best man has to shower, so he doesn't stink. As much as you want me to kiss all over you love."

With that nyx picked you up and put you out the shower, then gave you a towel.

"Wow, thanks. So nice of you, even though i was in the shower first."

Nyx peaked his head out of the shower as you wrapped yourself up.

"Well if i didn't put you out babe i would have done a whole more than kiss you. I'm a man with hormones, emotions and feelings. In a closed in area with the women i love. Plus not like you could handle me anyway"

You raised an eyebrow and gave nyx a look.

  
"I can't handle you? ha! Why every girl from Insomnia to Altssia wants you right? You mean you can't handle babe?

  
Nyx paused then began to move from out of the shower. You ran so quickly out of the bathroom. Nyx gave up.

  
"Remember babe were gonna be alone all night anyway."

  
You were in the bedroom by now, but you still heard.

  
"I know..who says I'll give in so easily Nyx Ulric? Hehe?"


End file.
